Name
by Aiki
Summary: Ultimamente a vida de Axel tem lembrado e relembrado à ele o quanto ele nasceu para ser humilhado. Sofria de tudo: casa nova, carro quebrado, salário reduzido, adolescente loiro manipulador que te faz de escravo senão te acusa de pedófilia... essas coisas
1. I sorvete

**NOTAS:** **Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, assim como nenhum personagem mencionado nessa fic. ****A fic "name" essa sim me pertence.**

**Contém: Homossexualismo, linguagem imprópria e spoilers.**

**Obrigada pela atenção, boa leitura.**

* * *

**I - sorvete**

"Como o senhor pode ver, para esse lado temos a cozinha e a sala de jantar e para a sua direita temos a sala de estar no canto o banheiro das visitas. Retiramos boa parte das paredes para ampliarmos o local."

Um Axel de 21 anos assentiu enquanto fingia dar alguma atenção à aquilo tudo. Contar os losangos do papel de parede ao seu lado parecia precisar de uma atenção muito mais urgente naquele momento. 275 até agora.

Talvez não fosse a coisa mais responsável de ser fazer, mas o nível de desespero por uma casa nova estava beirando o abismo. Era espaçosa? Sim. Confortável? Sim. Tinha banheiro, quarto e cozinha? Sim.

O preço era acessível? Essa, caro amigo derrubador de paredes, é a única pergunta que importa. A única ainda sem resposta também.

"Queira me acompanhar, por favor, vamos subir. Por aqui."

O ar preencheu os pulmões de Axel um pouco mais fundo. Aquilo ainda ia demorar pra acabar.

* * *

O dia já não tinha começado bem. Acordar nu, ao lado de uma mulher que você se quer lembra o nome e ainda te que dirigir com uma puta de uma ressaca, não é exatamente um bom jeito de começar o dia.

Nem se lembrar de como ele tinha parado lá era a "calda de chocolate em cima do sorvete".

No primeiro sinal vermelho ele deitou o banco massageando a cabeça, então se lembrou de que naquele mesmo dia tinha que estar às 10 horas da manhã, residência 1008, Rua Fletcher. Contando com todas as outras essa era a sua 13ª tentativa de conseguir uma casa nova.

Quando o som desenfreado das buzinas chegou a seus tímpanos, Axel pegou a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente e jogou no carro de trás e rugiu um "FILHO DA PUTA!". Pisou fundo no acelerador e parou na primeira farmácia para comprar duas garrafas de água e a merda do remédio pra ressaca.

Quando foi pegar a carteira no bolso reparou que ela NÃO estava lá. Sim, ele tinha acabado de jogar a carteira para fora da janela do carro.

"Senhor, o senhor deve pagar 7,45. Vai pagar ou não?"

Sabe sobre a "calda de chocolate em cima do sorvete"? Agora bota os palitinhos de biscoito em cima dela.

Jogou as coisas num canto qualquer e saiu de lá com as mãos nos bolsos morrendo de raiva. Entrou no carro, jogou o banco pra trás de deitou-se mais uma vez, ainda eram oito horas da manhã, ele tinha duas horas.

Que pelo menos dessa vez a visita resultasse em alguma coisa.

* * *

Escadas. Axel não gostava de escadas, já que por capricho do destino, tudo que ele precisava sempre ficava no outro andar. Porém o desespero passou por sua mente vazia outra vez e o fez lembrar que ele precisa de uma casa nova DE QUALQUER JEITO.

"Aqui está à suíte, o closet, e o banheiro... mais para frente temos o escritório e o..."

Aquilo estava realmente sufocante de tão chato. O ruivo virou a cabeça quando notou pela primeira vez a janela enorme à sua frente, que de tão grande ocupava os dois andares. COMO ele iria limpar aquele troço? Era grande demais, com cortinas longas e pesadas, era com certeza uma exposição de sua privacidade. A vista dos fundos de uma escola realmente não fazia jus a sua magnitude.

Afinal quem gostaria de apreciar um bom café forte de manhã com a maravilhosa vista de dois adolescentes aprendendo a fazer filhinhos debaixo das escadas?

"Algum problema senhor?"

Talvez fosse necessário manter um metro de distancia de pessoas que fossem sujeitas a ter esse tipo de desejo.

"Não" deu uma distancia entre ele e o 'senhor suspeito' "ah... talvez só uma pergunta: Tem muitas crianças nas redondezas? Sabe, barulho. Não dá para pensar."

"Crianças não. Adolescentes. Não vou mentir para o senhor, lá pelas 10 às 10h35min que é o período de recreio deles dá para escutar algumas risadas talvez, mas depois nada. Parece que a escola os afugenta."

Bom. Talvez fosse melhor dar mais um passo do 'senhor suspeito que saiba o horário das vitimas'

"Quer que eu mostre algum lugar mais?"

"Não precisa. Quanto fica?"

Finalmente estavam indo em alguma direção.

"500 mil, com parte da mobília."

O ar entrou nos pulmões de Axel lentamente até saírem num longo e pesado suspiro.

"Eu compro"

* * *

Duas batidas seguidas no vidro do carro foram suficientes para fazer Axel acordar e rosnar alguns palavrões. O que podia ser? Um assalto? Contar ao provável ladrão que ele já tinha jogado sua carteira para fora da janela do carro soava ainda mais imbecil.

Abaixou um pouco o vidro colocando o ser em seu campo de visão.

"você se chama Axel?"

"E quem deseja saber?"

"O ex-namorado da vagabunda que você passou a noite"

Ahh... O acelerador nunca foi tão convidativo, aliás, Axel já estava um pouco atrasado.

Quem diria que assim ele ganharia um arranhão enorme na lateral do seu carro novinho?

* * *

"Só um momento, Vou pegar os papéis do imóvel, ah, Vamos lá."

Pelo menos ele não precisaria mais se preocupar com a casa.

"Seus dados, por favor. Nome?"

"Axel"

"idade?"

"21"

"Parentes?"

"não"

"telefone de contato"

"75236852"

"data de nascimento?"

"há 21 anos"

"dia e mês, por favor,"

"eu não me lembro"

"ultimo nome, por favor,"

"eu não me lembro"

"ultimo local em que morava"

Axel encheu seus pulmões uma vez mais.

"eu não me lembro."

O 'senhor suspeito' suspirou antes de lhe estender a caneta "Por favor, assine aqui, aqui.... e aqui também. OK. Acho que é isso. Forma de pagamento?"

"Depositarei o dinheiro na sua conta hoje mesmo."

Axel agradeceu a todos os deuses que conhecia naquele momento por deixar um cartão reserva em casa.

"Qualquer problema pode me ligar, o telefone está no meu cartão. Aqui está."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

BENJAMIN BARKER

DIRETOR

COLÉGIO OFICIAL DE TWILIGHT TOWN*

TEL: 867 873 4959

FAX: 857 873 6567

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"diretor?"

"ex-diretor. O telefone do cartão já é o novo."

"E o que o senhor vai ser agora, se me permite perguntar?"

"barbeiro"

"... sorte" então seguiu para porta da frente, talvez se arrependesse se perguntasse mais coisas.

Porém assim que saiu pela porta da frente se arrependeu amargamente de não ter ficado lá dentro um pouco mais.

"PARA APRENDER A NÃO CHAMAR O GRANDE SEIFER DE FILHO DA PUTA!! HAHAUHUAHAUHAAH"

Axel chegou a conclusão que aquele arranhão não era nada, NADA, em relação a completa destruição que aqueles moleques acabaram de fazer com o seu carro novinho. Parecia mais o brinquedinho que o King Kong usou para palitar os dentes.

O dia tinha amanhecido uma merda e isso era eufeumismo. A pior parte? Ainda era meio dia, com um sol de verão e todos à sua volta pareciam saltitar de felicidade.

E isso, caro amigo, isso para finalizar era a "cereja em cima do sorvete".

bon apetit!

* * *

Eu acabei reescrevendo esse capítulo.

Achei que ficou melhor assim, dá um pouco de pena do Axel, mas quem nunca teve um dia como esse?

Talvez não tão ruim... Mas tudo parece ruim nesses dias, não?

Prometo não reescrever mais esse mesmo capítulo '-'

Sobre o barbeiro... (**Sweeney Todd**- o Barbeiro demoniaco da Rua Fletcher) não tem nada a ver com nada tá? É que eu só lembrei desse nome de rua então =.=... bah!

Vamos continuar!

_Sakuraya Aiki_


	2. II Roxas

**Legenda(porque talvez seja necessário n.n''):**

"fala" ação

"_Pensamento"_

_Flashback_

**Obrigada pela atenção, boa leitura.**

**

* * *

**

**II - Roxas**

Roxas levou o papel branco à altura de seus olhos, aquele era o primeiro comunicado escolar que ele entregaria à seus pais. Já previa uma possivel 'conversa' futura, consequencia de sua suspensão. Porém, naquele momento, aquilo tudo não tinha qualquer significância para ele.

"AHHH! ROX! É TUDO CULPA SUA! VOCÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO!? COMO EU VOU EXPLICAR ISSO PARA A MINHA MÃE!?"

"Se você tivesse estudado desde o começo, nada 'disso' teria acontecido." Uma leve irritação chegou a franzir seu cenho.

"COM QUE CARA EU VOU CHEGAR PARA A MINHA MÃE E DIZER: 'oi mãe, eu levei um zero na prova e aqui está a minha suspensão porque me pegaram colando! Olha que bom! Vou passar uma semana inteira com você! ' HEIN?"

"Com a mesma cara quando você diz: 'É lógico que estou estudando mãe! O quê? Esse barulho estranho? Ah não! É só o vizinho jogando GTA aqui do lado."

O discurso do Hayner não parou por aí, mas o interesse de Roxas sim. Como Hayner podia falar tanto? Aquilo era realmente cansativo.

Ignorando completamente o amigo, Rox sentiu que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele desde manhã. Já que a imagem do ruivo mais velho de olhos verdes infinitos não saía de sua cabeça.

Fazia um ano que de repente Roxas acordou naquela cidade, não uma falsa como da ultima vez. Soube disso quando recebeu uma carta de Sora, dizendo que ele também merecia uma chance de viver. 'Bom garoto' pensou, mas nunca retribuiu a carta. Sentiu-se incapaz de fazê-lo. Como Sora conseguiu - por mais incrível que aparentava - Roxas não queria saber.

Ganhou uma casa, uma família e seus velhos amigos de volta. Pelo menos, quase todos.

'_vamos nos encontrar de novo, na próxima vida'_

Fazia um ano, que ele esperava. O sentimento de raiva passava a se tornar mais melancólico e a dúvida preenchia sua alma.

Tinha realmente alguma chance de se reencontrarem?

* * *

Segunda-feira. 11 da manhã. Sala 17. Penúltima carteira ao lado da janela. Roxas.

O sério, inteligente e maduro, Roxas. O típico adolescente de 16 anos, Roxas. O dono dos olhos mais azuis e dos cabelos loiro-acinzentados, Roxas.

Poderia ser tudo isso, mas naquele exato momento era o adolescente irritado... Não ele era um adolescente puto mesmo. Já não agüentava mais fazer aquela maldita prova geral. O fato de ter sua carteira chutada todo santo milésimo de segundo por Hayner que pedia cola, não melhorava seu humor em nada.

**Questão 62:**

**Geralmente, quando colocamos um broto vegetal deitado, seu caule cresce em direção à luz e a sua raiz em direção ao solo. Isso acontece devido ao:**

**(A) Fototropismo positivo no caule e negativo na raiz, provocados pelas altas concentrações de auxinas;**

**(B) Fototropismo negativo no caule e positivo na raiz, provocados pelas altas concentrações de auxinas;**

**(C) Geotropismo negativo no caule e positivo na raiz, provocados pelas baixas concentrações de auxinas;**

**(D) Geotropismo positivo no caule e negativo na raiz, provocados pelas baixas concentrações de auxinas.**

Roxas não se lembrar de onde ele ouviu aquela matéria, o que não interferia em nada o exímio interesse de seu amigo por sua resposta.

"Diz _Rox_, qual é a resposta da 62?" Hayner definitivamente tinha que aprender a sussurrar, sorte dele que os dois vigias eram tapados demais para não ouvi-lo.

"_Fototropismo... 'foto' significa luz, 'geo' significa terra... se o caule cresce em direção a luz e a raiz em direção a terra... então o fototropismo deve ser positivo no caule e negativo na raiz... então pode ser a A ou a C... altas ou baixas auxinas? Se fosse a C o enunciado não faria sentido..."_

"A" isso sim era um sussurro.

"o que?" Porque SEMPRE que não se pode repetir o _animal_, pede?

"**A** de..."

"_Axel"_

"... amendoim"

Roxas se amaldiçoou por lembrar-se _dele_ logo _naquela_ hora. Realmente aquela prova não fazia nenhum efeito positivo em sua cabeça, para revirar sua memória assim de repente.

"_vamos nos encontrar de novo, na próxima vida"_

Com o lápis pressionado entre os dedos, Roxas marcou brutamente a maldita letra "A" na sua frente. As lembranças passavam como um filme em sua cabeça.

"_... mentiroso"_

* * *

_Finalmente acordou?_

"Axel!"

_Não, talvez você vá dormir. Daqui a pouco não vou mais poder falar com você assim._

"Eu... Vou voltar a ser como eu era."

_Eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso. Naminé disse a mesma coisa. Roxas... Você tem um coração, não tem? Enquanto Naminé e eu... nós não temos coração, temos?_

"Eu... eu também não sei."

_Eu acho que não._

"Mas, o coração não é algo que você pode ver. Eu comecei a pensar se não é também algo que você possa sentir... se for assim, então... Não, não importa."

_Hm? Aonde você quer chegar?_

"Tenho certeza que Sora irá encontrar a resposta. Porque eu sou ele."

_Sim, é verdade._

_Isso realmente me recorda. Você lembra? Nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez no dia em que você ganhou o seu novo nome. Depois vimos o pôr-do-sol daqui de cima._

"Sim. Aqui é de onde eu vim. Todo mundo... Hayner, Pence, Olette... espero que eles estejam bem."

_Você deveria vê-los novamente, procurando sua resposta._

"É... então eu tenho que ir. Sora está esperando por mim"

_É... Acho que ele está. _

_Woah! Esse sorvete realmente é gelado!_

"Te vejo... Axel"

_Te vejo... Parceiro._

_

* * *

  
_

"Ei, Rox, qual é a resposta da 74?"

Tudo bem que Roxas não fazia a mínima idéia de como ele tinha parado lá, mas se ele tinha conseguido, então não era impossível certo?

"_Roxas... isso mesmo... lute, lute, lute!"_

Como ele conseguia o tirar do sério, com seu típico meio sorriso, meios pensamentos, meias frases. Nada era completo.

"_Isso não é verdade… Eu iria"_

Questão 72... a pressão atmosférica ao nível do mar vale... Se ele dizia se importar, porque não fez algo?

"Rox... a resposta da 74..."

"_Você realmente não se lembra? Sou eu. Você sabe, Axel."_

"Rox... a 74..."

"_Deu pra memorizar?"_

"NÃO HAYNER!! EU NÃO SEI A RESPOSTA DA 74 E NEM CHEGUEI NELA! SE QUISESSE SABER ALGUMA COISA DEVERIA TER ESTUDADO ANTES! NÃO PERGUNTAR PARA MIM!"

"Com licença, o senhor disse alguma coisa, meu jovem?" As mãos do vigia nunca foram tão pesadas a seu ver.

"eu... eu..." sua cabeça doía. As coisas ao seu redor começavam a girar.

"_Roxas..."_

"queira me acompanhar, por favor. Hayner, o senhor vem junto."

Foi assim que coloriu os sapatos do vigia com a mais nova tendência da moda, seu próprio suco gástrico. Vomitar nunca foi tão satisfatório.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA ISSO É VERDADE ROX!? VOCÊ VOMITOU MESMO?!"

Era muito bom ter todo mundo junto. Roxas, Hayner, Pence e Olette. O ar parecia mais puro e respirável. O Sorvete sea-salty parecia ainda mais delicioso. Principalmente depois da tal 'conversa' com seus pais.

"É verdade Olette, eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Bem feito para ele. Bah! Ele não precisava cagüetar a gente"

A vista do por do sol parecia mais distante do que o normal, um estranho nó na garganta de Roxas o fazia sentir-se mal. Como se alguma coisa enorme quisesse passar pela sua garganta.

"Mas, mudando de assunto, vocês souberam que o diretor se aposentou?"

Não estava 'completo'. Faltava 'algo', 'alguém'... A vontade de gritar era enorme, mas se o fizesse de novo iria acordar sem voz no dia seguinte.

"Waaah! Jura? Finalmente aquele velho maluco foi embora! Não é Rox... Rox?"

"_Roxas?"_

"hã?" os olhos de seus amigos encontram com os dele "o... o que foi?Hã? Ah! Eu estou bem! Não se preocupem!"

"Estávamos falando... sobre o diretor." Olette estava tããããão não acreditando em Roxas. Porque mulher parece que tem esse 6° sentido?

"Ah! Claro... O diretor se aposentou... né?"

"Sim... ele também se mudou. O novo morador já teve as suas boas-vindas do Seifer, que destruiu o carro dele. Dizem que ele é estranho"

"Ué... Mas porque o Seifer...?" Hayner parou de tomar seu sorvete por um instante.

"É que, esse cara o chamou de filho da puta e depois jogou a carteira dele no carro do dito cujo essa manhã.Então..."

Aquilo mais soava como um acidente. Quem em santa consciência jogaria uma CARTEIRA em outra pessoa? Sabe tem DOCUMENTOS lá dentro. Óbvio que era um acidente. Aquilo soou tão inconvenientemente divertido.

"Será que ele já ajeitou tudo? A gente bem que podia descolar uma graninha com isso não? Então poderíamos começar a juntar e talvez nós conseguiremos ir à praia nas próximas férias de verão!"

"O cara já perdeu a carteira e você ainda quer arrancar mais dinheiro dele, Hayner? Estou fora dessa."

"Ahhhh... vamos Rox! Pelo menos para dar tempo! Mamãe precisa se acalmar para que eu continue vivo! Vai ser divertido, podemos pegar as caixas de papelão que sobrarem depois e brincarmos de invasão!"

Ele estava falando com um ADOLESCENTE de 16 ANOS ou com uma CRIANÇA de 8?

"Eu também não sei, dizem que ele é _estranho_."

Pelo menos alguém pensava de acordo com a idade ali! Roxas tinha que se lembrar de agradecer a Pence depois.

"_Estranho_? Como ele é?"

Não, Olette. Esse tipo de pergunta não se faz quando a _primeira_ característica que a pessoa recebe é "_estranho_".

"Ele é alto e magro, parece estar entre os 19 e 22 anos. O mais estranho dele é o cabelo vermelho arrepiado para trás e os olhos verdes finos, com uma tatuagem que mais parece a marca do baralho de 'ouro'. Sabe? Copas, paus, ouro, espadas... Embaixo dos olhos.É estranho."

Os olhos de Roxas se abriram por um momento. Não que realmente tivesse ouvido a descrição do '_estranho_' do começo ao fim, mas aquilo soava terrivelmente familiar. Principalmente a parte do: "cabelo vermelho arrepiado para trás e os olhos verdes finos".

Puta que pariu aquilo tinha alguma chance de ser quem ele pensava que era?

Não... !Era impossível... Não era?

"A carteira... tinha alguma coisa que o identificasse ...?" As mãos de roxas tremiam de tamanho era seu nervosismo.

"Acho que tinha sim... A carteira de motorista talvez? Porque está tão interessado?" A sobrancelha arqueada de Pence era um sinal que era melhor Roxas parar com as perguntas.

"Eu... não importa... o nome... o nome dele, qual era?" Para o inferno a sobrancelha dele!

"Ah... era... era..." Pence se divertia com a ansiedade do amigo.

"Diz logo!" As mãos de Roxas viraram Pence para ele.

"Axel?"

FILHO DA PUTA!

* * *

E aqui está o capitulo II da fic.

Prometo não refazer! xD''

Tentei deixar o mais próximo o possível dos personagens reais (o Pence, Hayner e a Ollete, já que o Roxas e o Axel é impossível -.-'') mas como eu não tenho muito interesse nesse trio não sei se realmente consegui.

É uma fanfic no final das contas. Como eu não criei eles não tem como eu ser 100% fiel a história.

Peço desculpas àqueles que se sentiram incomodados por isso.

Ah! outra coisa, eu tentei traduzir a cena em cima da torre do relógio do Axel e Roxas ali em cima. Não sei se ficou bom, só tentei fazer coerente.

Obrigada pela leitura, minhas idéias para o cap. 3 já estão bem esboçadas, só tenho que colocar no papel mesmo.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!

_Sakuraya Aiki_


	3. III Jogo

**III - Jogo**

"Nada. Ele não está aqui. Vamos embora".

A luz do dia já quase não se via no horizonte e as luzes das ruas estavam na eminência de acender. Por que RAIOS isso importaria a Roxas, se este só pensava em enfiar a cabeça do ruivo numa privada de um POSTO DE GASOLINA e esfregar a cara dele até aquela merda toda entrar no cérebro? Por esse motivo, continuava a amassar sua cara naquela janela para ver se enxergava alguma coisa. De preferência vermelha.

"Espera! De repente lá dentro!"

"Ah! Por favor, Rox! Isso é inútil! Estou com o Pence. Vamos embora".

Hayner estava fazendo aquela cara típica de 'estou cansado de esperar' que dá vontade de esmurrar. Roxas estava com a vontade. Não era uma combinação muito boa.

"Ei! E sobre 'vamos juntar dinheiro para as férias de verão'?"

"E sobre 'estou fora dessa'? Já estamos esperando esse cara há horas, já está anoitecendo".

"Vamos voltar Rox. Podemos fazer outra coisa".

Tinha que manter a calma. Não podia estourar ali, não na frente dos amigos. Eles nada tinham a ver com aquilo. Com isso, Roxas respirou várias vezes até estabelecer uma linha de raciocínio lógico.

"Pff... Olha quem chegou".

Roxas desgrudou a face da janela e olhou para a rua. Não viu nada de interessante. A janela sim era interessantíssima. Seifer, Rai e Fuu não.

"E aí carinhas? Já conhecem o nosso novo vizinho?"

"Um pouco... Parece que Roxas o conhece muito bem".

"Cala a boca Pence!"

"Eh? _Roxie_? Isso é novidade. Eu já tive o prazer de me apresentar, e vocês?"

_Roxie_ com certeza era o apelido mais _gay_ e _irritante_ que Roxas teve a felicidade de ganhar. Idéia de quem? Pergunta Idiota. Não se faz perguntas idiotas a um adolescente tentando conter uma explosão de hormônios e que já não estava raciocinando direito.

"Não somos como vocês". Mas com certeza Rox não teria recusado em estraçalhar o carro daquele idiota. ARGH! AXEL!

"Hunf, se fossem, pelo menos, teriam essas novas jaquetas, viram como ele é gente boa?"

"SEIFER!" Finalmente ele teria disposição o suficiente para socar o mais velho.

Ele se moveu em direção a Seifer. Com os olhos contraídos e uma expressão de pura raiva. Seifer sorriu torto, ao ver tamanha emoção no pequeno. O que não era normal já que este nunca aparentava se preocupar com nada. Pegou-o pelo pescoço e enterrava seu punho na cabeça do menor esfregando com força.

"Ei ei... Calma aí Roxie... Não precisa ficar tão estressadinho".

"Quer me largar?!"

Um pisão, uma cotovelada e um empurrão foram suficientes para se livrar dos braços do outro. Se dependesse dele, não pararia por aí. Seu humor estava péssimo. Seus olhos diziam isso claramente.

"Toma... Estressadinho".

Seifer jogou a carteira para Rox. Que pegou, porém não parou de fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

"Não somos ladrões. Só gastamos o dinheiro que já estava na carteira, nem tocamos no cartão de crédito".

"Idiota".

Roxas abriu a carteira em suas mãos. Enquanto conferia se todos os documentos também estavam ali, achou a carteira de identidade do ruivo, e se perguntou pela primeira vez naquele dia, porquê Axel não o procurou já que tinha voltado.

"Oooooh, que carinha foi essa? Tá tristinho por que o namoradinho não tá em casa? Que peninha!"

Sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa, mas antes que se mexesse Hayner tomou a dianteira.

"Vaza Rai!"

"É, vam'bora. Isso já está perdendo a graça". Fuu colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando.

"Papai não quer que você chegue tarde, falou pirralho?"

Roxas então lembrou que já foi feliz quando não tinha Seifer como irmão mais velho. Um dos "presentes" que ganhou com aquela história toda.

"Ou você quer que eu avise ao velhote que você vai passar a noite na casa do namoradinho?"

"CALA A BOCA SEIFER!"

Então sentiu a mão de Olette pousar levemente em seu ombro. Aquilo o lembrou que tinha que manter a calma ou pelo menos tentar.

"Você vai ficar com isso, Roxas?"

"E você tem alguma outra sugestão, Olette? É claro que ele vai ficar. Afinal, ele que parece ser _intimo_ do nosso vizinho".

"_Até tu Brutus?"_

"Isso não tem graça, Hayner."

"Ah não? Tudo bem... Pretendo não incomodar seus momentos com o seu namorado".

_Nunca _se dá uma brecha dessas a nenhum amigo, e Roxas iria ensinar isso muito bem à Hayner.

"Pelo menos não sou eu que coleciono os chicletes que a Olette pensa que você joga fora, não é? HAYNER?"

Vingança. Um gosto amargo que não sai da boca. E quem disse que ele gostava de doces?

"ORA SEU!!" o rosto de Hayner nunca ficou tão vermelho "EU NÃO! EU SÓ!" ele não ousaria enfrentá-lo de novo. Que isso servisse de lição. "EU ACABO COM VOCÊ AMANHÃ!" Ele também nunca correu tão rápido.

"Quando você percebeu?"

"Quando eu fui ao quarto dele uma vez. Fiquei apavorado e ainda mais quando pensei sobre O QUE ele fazia com as coisas que EU dava para ele. Só depois que eu percebi que ele gostava da Olette."

Ambos olharam para Olette, a qual as bochechas foram tomando a cor avermelhada cada vez mais e mais.

"Eu... Eu tenho... que ir pra casa. TCHAU!"

Quem diria que ela também gostava dele?

"Vou nessa. Vai ficar aí? Ele só vai chegar mais tarde pelo que eu soube".

Pence algumas horas era definitivamente assustador. Tudo bem que ele era seu amigo, mas assustava o fato deste saber de _tudo_ e _todos_. Não dava para uma pessoa _normal_ saber de _tudo_. Então COMO ele sabia?

"Eu vou... esperar mais um pouco."

COMO ele soube? Ele estava com o grupo o TEMPO TODO! De uma coisa Roxas tinha certeza: nunca ficar contra Pence. Se não todos iriam saber de coisas sobre ele que nem mesmo o próprio loiro soube.

"Tá bom. A gente se vê"

"Tá!"

* * *

O caminhão de mudanças parecia que iria tombar de tantas coisas jogadas nele. Apesar disso os olhos de Axel não desgrudavam da barriga ENORME de Larxene que ainda teimava em ajudá-lo a colocar as coisas no caminhão.

"É parece que é isso. Tá tudo lá dentro".

Tudo bem que ele já tinha visto mulheres grávidas antes, mas não grávidas de trigêmeos... Com a cara da LARXENE! Aquilo definitivamente não entrava na sua cabeça.

"Larxene, Você é realmente tudo o que faltava para completar o Marluxia."

"Tá me flertando Axel?"

A Imagem de Axel e Larxene nas preliminares de uma noite _caliente _com ela sendo o 'ativo' e ele o 'passivo' com certeza não foi agradável ao ruivo.

"Hahahahha! Olha o que você fez com ele! O Axel não faz essa cara desde que eu disse que iríamos nos casar!"

O riso escalafobético de Marluxia conseguiu acordar Axel de mais um trauma causado pela loira. O porquê de toda vez que Marluxia parecia falar alguma coisa aparecia àquelas pétalas de rosas voando atrás dele era outra coisa que não entrava na cabeça do ruivo. Da onde é que saía àquelas parafernálias? Podia estar no inverno e aquelas _coisas_ iriam aparecer!

"Sério Axel. Aqui não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você. Está tudo bem com a nova casa? Sempre que quiser você pode voltar, passar uns dias..."

"Ah não! Não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês! Principalmente quando o Marluxia Junior nascer!"

"PARE DE CHAMAR O GAROTO DE MARLUXIA JUNIOR!!"

'Mas você deixou eu escolher o nome de um' nem ousou sair da boca de Axel, afinal, Larxene era definitivamente assustadora. Ele não gostaria de estar presente quando a dita cuja estivesse de TPM...

Pensando melhor, talvez Marluxia que tivesse TPM naquela casa.

"Ei, mas qualquer problema, pode ligar a qualquer hora tá?"

Marluxia podia dizer aquilo, mas os olhos de Larxene diziam: 'EU MATO VOCÊ SE LIGAR DURANTE O PERIODO DE 1 ÀS 7 DA MANHÃ!'.

"Gente, gente, nós vamos continuar nos encontrando no mesmo andar no Trabalho todo dia... Eu não vou para outra galáxia".

"Sabemos, só não queremos que você se sinta abandonado. Principalmente o Marluxia".

"E como resolveu o lance da carteira?"

"Ah... Acho que não vou achar tão cedo."

"Você pode pegar o nosso carro emprestado, já que você não vai conseguir mais andar com aquele _troço_ que um dia foi um carro. Ele não era _novinho_? Você dirige que nem uma garotinha".

Ela estava grávida. O marido dela estava do lado. Axel dependia da boa vontade deles. Não era muito sensato gritar com aquela mulher naquele instante.

"Bom, 'tá na minha hora."

"Se cuida!"

"Vê se não atropela ninguém!"

Um dia ainda iria acabar com, nela.

"A gente se vê no trabalho!"

Com isso Axel entrou no carro e saiu. Marluxia passou o braço pelos ombros de Larxene.

"O carro está praticamente sem gasolina, não é?"

"Sim. Quer apostar que ele só vai perceber quando esgotar?"

"Se não fosse assim, não seria o Axel".

"Isso é por ter derrubado café em mim".

* * *

Acertaria um soco em Axel ou jogaria um vaso nele? Talvez fosse melhor acertá-lo com um taco de baseball escrito: "Roxas esteve aqui" para marcar na testa dele. ARGH! Queria ver o ruivo e quebrar os ossos dele até virarem pó! Axel ia ouvi-lo! Ah se ia!

Um carro preto apareceu no final da rua, chegou cada vez mais perto de Roxas até que parou e estacionou na garagem daquela casa. Roxas foi em direção ao automóvel e viu quando um Axel saiu e seus olhos encontraram com os dele.

"_Não Roxas! Ficar sem ar, de pernas bambas e gaguejar NÃO está na lista de 'coisas a fazer com Axel quando ele voltar'! Se MEXA! Se CONCENTRE! É SÓ O AXEL!"_

O caminhão chegou e estacionou logo depois. Axel pareceu falar alguma coisa com o motorista e então foi em direção a Roxas.

"_É SÓ o AXEL! O Axel... É o AXEL! AI MEU DEUS É O AXEL!"_

"O que houve com a sua cara?" Axel deu um sorriso torto e percebeu que o loiro segurava algo muito familiar "Ah! Você achou a minha carteira? Como me achou?"

"Ela... O Seifer... Ele..." Roxas ainda não sentia força suficiente para olhar o outro nos olhos.

"Hm? Você conhece aquele cara?"

Roxas estranhou a pergunta. Axel sabia que ele conhecia Seifer, além do mais, ele também o conhecia.

"Senhor, vou começar a colocar as caixas para fora."

"Ah! Sim! Só um momento!"

"Você... Quer ajuda? Com as caixas..." Aquilo estava muito estranho... Ele estava fingindo certo? Soava o mais sensato a se fazer, afinal, quem iria acreditar neles com toda aquela história de _nobodies_ e _Kingdom Hearts_?

"Hm? Ah... Eu... É que eu acabei de gastar meus últimos trocados com a gasolina então..." Com certeza ele iria acertar as contas com Marluxia e Larxene depois.

"Não! É... Para pedir desculpas... pelo o que o Seifer..."

"Ah, então tá. Aliás,..."

Axel estava muito estranho. O dia estava estranho. Aquela conversa estava estranha. Parecia que Axel não o conhecia.

"Como você se chama?"

"_Como você se chama?"_

"_Como você se chama?"_

"_Como você se chama?"_

"_Como você se chama?"_

"_Como você se chama?"_

* * *

"Vocês vão se casar?... CASAR? O lance do 'Marluxia Junior' não era zoeira?!"

O corredor do escritório parecia mais movimentado aquela manhã. Perfeito para os dois seres discutirem esse tipo de assunto.

"Não cara. Eu tava com cara de quem tava só 'zoando'? O troço é sério! E para de balançar esse copo de café que já to vendo o desastre!"

A Imagem de Marluxia e Larxene nas preliminares de uma noite _caliente _com ela sendo o 'ativo' e ele o 'passivo' ficou grampeada na memória dele para sempre. QUE NOJO!

"QUER DIZER QUE REALMENTE VAI NASCER ALGUÉM QUE É A MISTURA DE VOCÊS DOIS?"

A Imagem de 'Marluxia Junior' era outra na pasta de traumas para Axel.

"PSSST! Fala mais baixo! Assim até os meus futuros netos vão te escutar!"

"Cara, é a Larxene de quem estamos falando. A _Larxene_. De todas as garotas possíveis no mundo, você vai se casar com _ela_?"

"E algum problema nisso? Não sou eu que bebi tanto que esqueceu permanentemente o que aconteceu nos últimos 21 anos de vida."

"20 anos e alguns meses. Mas isso não interfere no caso dela ser a Larxene! Ela é tão... tão..."

"Tão o quê?"

"Tão má!"

"Só porque você tem algum trauma com ela, isso não me dá motivos para não casar com ela!"

"Ela é toda metida à machona também! A risada dela é insuportável! Ela gosta de mandar em todo mundo sem falar que ela fede a homem! E... E... CARA ELA É A MULHER PERFEITA PRA VOCÊ!"

Marluxia não era do tipo de homem mais comum que se via por aí. Ele tinha cabelos _cor-de-rosa _e toda vez que falava apareciam pétalas _do nada_! Não matava uma _barata_ e pintava as _unhas; _adorava se vestir bem e odiava qualquer coisa que não fosse _light_; não gostava de mandar e sim de obedecer. Resumindo: Era um 'afetado'.

Larxene também não era do tipo que se via todo dia na rua. Ela tinha cabelos loiros com duas 'antenas' para cima; quando ria parecia vilã de filme infantil; não ligava para moda e comia qualquer coisa e Adorava tomar cerveja com um grupo de amigos. Resumindo: 'revoltada'.

"Obrigada Axel, mas não quero nem saber o que você pensou."

Apesar da idéia de uma 'família feliz' composta por essas duas entidades não se formar para Axel.

"E tem outra coisa. A gente meio que vai morar junto, então..."

A idéia de ter Axel no meio dessa família também não combinava.

"EI EI EI! Nem precisa se preocupar com isso! Eu já meio que buscava um novo lugar para morar e..."

"É? Então a minha casa é tão ruim assim?"

"Não! Eu..."

"Pfff... Cara... Não precisa se preocupar tanto com isso. O casamento é só daqui a cinco meses, você vai ter muito tempo até lá".

"Ah... Eu sei... Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes ok?" Por mais bizarro que isso podia soar.

"ACHEI VOCÊ MARLUXIA!!!"

Como Axel ia descobrir que do nada Larxene ia aparecer e ele derrubar o café na roupa dela, é um mistério.

* * *

Ah sim, era lógico que Axel estava fingindo não o conhecer! O homem da mudança podia suspeitar! Apesar disso não influenciar em nada a vida deles. Porém, nunca mais se vê esse tipo de pessoa certo? Não se sabe o se esse cara falaria da vida do cliente ou não, certo? CERTO!

"Aqui, você poderia me ajudar levando isso pro quarto? Cuidado que é frágil".

"Ah... Sim..."

"Então, porquanto ficou?" Disse Axel se virando para o motorista.

Talvez fosse o calor do momento, mas Roxas ainda não tinha o total controle sobre sua gagueira perante Axel. Entrou o mais rápido o possível para conseguir estabilizar sua respiração. Foi quando notou a quantidade de quinquilharias que o outro tinha. Caixas em cima de caixas e aparentemente nada que prestasse. No fundo ele continuava o mesmo no final das contas.

Subiu as escadas e adentrou no quarto. Era mais espaçoso que o anterior, o qual Roxas e ele dividiam enquanto eram nobodies. A cama era de casal, e se tirassem as caixas de cima, caberia uns quatro ruivos. Movido por uma intenção puramente inocente, desembrulhou o tal objeto em suas mãos. Era um porta-retrato e nele estava Axel, Marluxia e Larxene. Também havia um bilhete escrito com uma letra caprichada.

_Família quer dizer: Nunca mais abandonar ou esquecer._

_Conte sempre conosco._

_Larxene & Marluxia._

"Ei Ei... Não me lembro de ter deixado você..." Axel apareceu na porta. Gente enxerida não era do seu tipo preferido. A primeira impressão talvez não tenha sido uma das melhores.

"Meu nome..."

"Hã?"

"Qual é... O meu nome?" POR QUÊ? Por que NINGUÉM conseguir fazer a tão difícil façanha de não pedir para ele repetir!?

"Olha... Você está bem? Bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Quer... Que eu chame alguém pra te buscar?"

"MEU NOME PORRA!! ME DIGA!! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ SABE O MEU NOME AXEL!! ESSA BRINCADEIRA NÃO TEM GRAÇA!!"

"Você fuma por acaso?"

"ORGANIZAÇÃO 13! NUMERO 8! AXEL! 'THE FLURRY OF DANCING FLAMES'! VOCÊ USAVA UM PAR DE CHAKRAMS PARA LUTAR!"

"Olha garoto você está meio doidão agora, mas não fique com medo, não vou contar para ninguém ok? Mas acho que você tem que maneirar um pouco nas drogas".

Foi então que as coisas saíram do controle. Roxas jogou a moldura na direção de Axel que ao se proteger, viu-se jogado no chão, e ainda imobilizado por um loiro sobre seu tronco. Já deveriam ser umas nove horas da noite, com certeza já teriam ouvido aquela gritaria toda. Ótimo.

"PARE DE BRINCAR COMIGO!! DIGA MEU NOME AXEL!!"

"Olha eu NÃO SEI o seu nome! Porque ACABAMOS de nos conhecer e você nem se APRESENTOU! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!"

"NÃO me lembro do senhor ter se apresentado também, AXEL! COMO eu sei o SEU nome então!?"

"VOCÊ estava coma minha carteira, esqueceu?!"

"Ah é... NÃO MUDE O RUMO DA CONVERSA!! DIZ O MEU NOME!!"

"Eu não sei".

"_Você realmente não se lembra? Sou eu. Você sabe, Axel"._

"DIZ LOGO AXEL!"

"Eu já disse que não sei!"

"_Vamos nos encontrar de novo, na próxima vida"._

"VOCÊ SABE QUE EU SEI!"

"ENTÃO EU ESQUECI CARALHO! EU NÃO ME LEMBRO MAIS DA METADE DA MINHA VIDA! NÃO ME LEMBRO DOS MEUS PAIS, DA MINHA INFANCIA, DOS LUGARES QUE EU FUI, QUE COLÉGIO EU FREQUENTEI, E VOCÊ AINDA QUER QUE EU DIGA A PORRA DO SEU NOME? VAI SE FUDER! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA OU EU TIRO VOCÊ DAÍ!"

"_Deu pra memorizar?"_

Sua mão. Força. Rosto de Axel. Dor. Dor por não querer acreditar. Dor por não suportar a verdade. Dor por ter que encarar sozinho que Axel tinha o esquecido. Ele, Roxas.

Raiva, por não ter socado mais forte.

"AGORA CHEGA!" Aquilo já tinha ido além do suportável. Ele foi agredido! Por um FEDELHO com crise existencial! Juntou suas forças e arremessou o loiro para a parede e o prendeu entre os braços "QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA-"

"_Foi assim que você se sentiu quando eu me esqueci de você?"_

Aquele nó se formou novamente na garganta de Roxas. Sua cabeça parecia se contrair, seus olhos pareciam transbordar. O nó subia... Subia...

"Olha... Você não vai chorar, vai?"

"É LOGICO QUE NÃO IMBECIL!"

Abrir a boca não foi a melhor escolha. Sentiu aquele nó se desfazer lentamente pela sua garganta. Contraiu os olhos por instinto. Queria tampar o rosto. Onde estava seu orgulho?

"Você vai chorar".

"NÃO VOU NÃO!"

Sentia vergonha daquela situação, impotente de controlar suas emoções. Que piada. Roxas sentia algo tão pesado; tão melancólico que finalmente o tinha afetado. A dor de ser esquecido, mas não por qualquer um. Por Axel. E ele era o culpado.

"Você tá chorando."

"NÃO ESTOU NÃO!"

Então venho uma, depois outra, mais outra. As lágrimas de Roxas tiravam-no a força, varriam seu orgulho e humilhavam-no. Aquelas pequenas lágrimas. Aquelas tão necessárias lágrimas...

...Que de alguma forma tiraram a raiva do peito do mais velho.

"Vem cá."

Não podia deixar o menino naquele estado.

* * *

Agradeceu aos céus pela geladeira estar funcionando e ainda mais ao ver que tinha gelo dentro dela. Não se lembrava de ter feito, talvez o pequeno... Axel olhou para Roxas sentado em cima da cadeira de madeira escura rodeada por caixas de papelão. Sua posição mais parecia de um casulo como se quisesse se proteger de alguém. Fez outra trouxa de gelo e estendeu para o loiro.

"Toma. Para a sua mão. Deve estar doendo".

Pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se de lado. Era óbvio que o menor queria se proteger dele, isso o fazia sentir-se mal.

"Marluxia e Larxene, se casaram né? Eu vi a foto".

"Aquela que você destruiu? Sim, eles se casaram". Péssima idéia quando ele pediu uma foto para os dois, que acabaram por dar um porta-retrato junto. Eles deveriam estar rindo naquele momento.

"Eles são um casal estranho não? O engraçado é que combinam. Ela é toda machona, ele é todo afeminado. Parece um casal ao contrario".

"Como você sabe disso?" Será que o menino estava falando a verdade naquela hora?

"Eu já disse Axel, eu sei quem você é e quem você foi".

Os dois orbes azuis se dirigiram aos verdes de Axel que gelou por uns instantes. Ele era _bonito_, tinha que admitir.

"E quem eu era?"

"Nós éramos melhores amigos. Você era um idiota completo. Disso eu tenho certeza. Mas você... Você sempre se importou comigo. Sempre procurou cuidar de mim. Esforçando-se ao máximo para que eu não fosse _apagado_".

As feições de Roxas se tornavam cada vez mais tristes.

"Você disse 'vamos nos encontrar de novo, na próxima vida', mas isso não passou de palavras bonitas. Típico de você".

"Eu..."

Mas aquilo definitivamente não combinava com ele.

E Roxas enfim teve uma idéia.

"Um jogo. Nós vamos jogar um jogo. Seu objetivo é acabar com o jogo".

"E como eu faço isso? Afinal, que JOGO é esse? E por que eu jogaria?" Era piada não?

"Você vai descobrir o meu nome. Quando descobrir, o jogo acaba. Você vai jogar porque não tem escolha".

"E quem disse?"

Era só o que lhe faltava...

"O jogo começa quando EU decidir. Eu vou infernizar a sua vida até você descobrir o meu nome".

"Pff... É isso? Você acha mesmo que eu vou levar a sério uma ameaça de um fedelho que ainda nem deixou as fraldas?" Ego inflado nunca foi bom.

"Axel, quantos anos você tem?"

"21".

"E quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?"

"15?"

"16".

"_E o que o cú tem haver com as calças?"_

As mãos de Axel não chegaram a tempo para que pelo menos tapasse ou escondesse aquele sangramento nasal. Pois foi tão repentino quanto um certo loiro fingir-se de acanhado, com as bochechas coradas e uma carinha de virgem que com certeza arrancou do ruivo os mais sujos pensamentos. Pior que não parou por aí:

"Então, senhor policial, ele me jogou no banco do carro do carro e disse que 'iríamos dar uma voltinha' só depois que eu percebi quais eram as intenções dele... Ah! Não consigo nem continuar! Ele foi tão mau comigo! Isso é vergonhoso! Não vou poder mais me casar!"

"Ah-ah-Não!! EU NÃO FIZ NADA DISSO!!"

Seu coração estava a mil, não só pela voz praticamente gemida de Roxas na fala anterior, mas também pela realização de sua posição.

"Ah é? E em QUEM você pensa que eles vão acreditar?" Um sorriso malvado se formou naqueles lábios até antes inocentes.

"Garoto... Nós não queremos que esse tipo de situação aconteça não é?" Ele poderia ser preso! Demitido! Isso não estava acontecendo! NÃO ESTAVA!

"Não me chamo garoto".

"Garoto..." As mãos de Axel tremiam. Sua linha de raciocínio já tinha se arrebentado há muito tempo.

"Meu nome".

"Eu não sei..." Sua cabeça iria explodir. Não se lembrava de ter visto aquele garoto em sua vida inteira, mas tinha que lembrar!

"Diga o meu nome".

"Não sei". Nome, nome, nome... Loiro de olhos azuis... Nome! Qual era o nome?

"DIGA!"

"EU NÃO SEI!" O precipício estava à sua frente. Só faltava ele pular ou... Aceitar ser escravo daquele... Daquele...

"O jogo já começou. A gente se vê amanhã... Axel."

DEMÔNIO! MERDA!

* * *

"_Alô? Marluxia? Estou bem. Liguei para avisar isso. Só com um problema. Sabe? Tem um garoto, um desses adolescentes, que cisma que me conhece. Veio na minha casa, me bateu, me ameaçou e me OBRIGOU a dizer o nome dele. Ele parece que conhece vocês também. Agora ele inventou esse jogo e se eu não descobrir o nome dele, este PESTE vai me acusar de pedofilia! Ele é mais baixo que eu, tem os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis, ele também... ACABOU DE ROUBAR A MINHA CHAVE DE CASA! AQUELE PIVETE! EU TE LIGO DEPOIS!"_

Larxene jogava cartas do seu jogo de baralho em cima da cama enquanto esperava Marluxia desligar o telefone. Talvez o olhar de 'Não leve isso ao pé da letra' não funcionou com Axel, quem liga às nove e meia da noite tem que ter um bom motivo.

"O que aconteceu agora?"

Marluxia desligou o telefone e aconchegou-se na cama mais uma vez.

"_Parece que ele não vai se sentir tão sozinho"_

E deu um sorriso safado.

"Hein? Hã? Ah!... Acho que o Axel é pedófilo".

"SABIA!"

* * *

Waaaah~ olha eu aqui de novo!

Sim, meu queridinhos hoje estou aqui e muito feliz 8D

Porque? Bem! A HEE-CHAN aceitou ser a minha beta! XD waaaaaa~ Vocês viram que trabalho maravilhoso ela fez betando isso aqui!? MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA HEE-CHAN TT^TT!!

A Zozo tbm me ajudou nesse! MUITO OBRIGADA ZOOO Ç.Ç

Enfim, tenho um **comunicado** à fazer:

**Semana que vem, não sei se vou poder atualizar porque vou estudar para as provas FINAIS**, eu preciso de muito pouco então estou bem segura! X3 Não se preocupem, eu tbm tenho a ideia mais ou menos formada do proximo cap enton~ Don't worry baby!

Eu (sinceramente) gostei desse capítulo, mas ainda não está a ponto de superar o primeiro (achei que o segundo ficou meio xoxo em relação ao primeiro, tentei no terceiro mas ainda não consegui!). Vou me esforçar ao máximo para o próximo cap fique mais engraçado que este! Ò3Ó!

Obrigada pelas reviews ~ e àqueles que favotiraram essa fanfic X3

Pretendo sempre responder às reviews, fiquem calmos, eu não mordo~ então não tenham medo ok?

Review é bom, faz bem pra saúde e não machuca! 8D

Ok Ok~ já falei tudo que precisava.

Muito obrigada pela sua atenção!

VOLTE SEMPRE!

n3n!

~ _Sakuraya Aiki_


	4. Hiatus

**HIATUS**

Bem, eu queria primeiramente pedir desculpas pela ausência. Na minha opinião acho que vocês devem saber o motivo, bem, eu fui adiando e conforme eu adiava eu sentia mais pressão na minha cabeça para lançar logo a continuação do capítulo. Quando eu parava para sentar e pensar no que fazer a pressão era imensa que não saía nada, eu começava a ficar nervosa e não pensar em NADA a não ser textos realmente ridículos.

Por isso, resolvi dar uma parada aqui e escrever tudo (sério, o resto todo da história) e ir colocando por vez depois que acabá-la. Sei lá de repente eu acabo mudando de idéia num dado capitulo e com esse esquema ainda dá para mudar, certo?

Não Vou sumir mais por tanto tempo, prometo. Só vou escrever tudo de vez então vai demorar um pouquinho mais, ok?

Agradeço pela atenção.

Beijos.

Sakuraya Aiki


End file.
